A Birthday Surprise For Mrs Hopps
A year had passed since Nick and Judy had gotten married and moved into their new home at Bunnyburrow, but their life still stayed very similar in Zootopia. They both still worked as cops, and met their friends occasionally. While Judy was working very late one afternoon, Nick was having a calm walk on the town with one of his friends, the baker Gideon Grey. Still, one thing kept Nick on wondering during their walk. Tomorrow would be Judy´s 27th birthday, and her first birthday as his wife. Nick really wanted to give her something special as a present, but he didn´t know what it would be. "We´ve known each other for a couple of years and I´ve given everything I can think of. Roses, a Gazelle CD, a teddybear, jewelry, a dress... can´t think of anything new I could get her. It would have to be something big, since we are married now", Nick thought. "Oh sure, you´ll come up with something. Judy ain´t a picky girl, she´ll love whatever you find her", Gideon told. "Well she´s pretty good at surprising me during my birthdays. I still remember her coming out of that big cake and dancing for me once", Nick smiled. "Yes, I baked that one. It was larger than she is and I used so much flour and eggs on it that I lost count. Not that I´m good at math anyway", Gideon chuckled. Soon the two foxes arrived at a jewelry store, and Nick gazed at the window. He noticed the most expensive and exquisite item on the display, and was stunned by its beauty. "Oooo. Looks like my search is over", Nick made his decision. "You mean that one? Looks pretty pricey", Gideon said. "No problem, I just got a big raise at work. My dear Carrots deserves such fine gift anyway. Oh, and by the way, can you bake a very special cake just for her if I pay you some extra too?" Nick had an idea. "Sure. But you´ll have to help me with it, since you´re the one deciding what the cake will be like", Gideon reminded. "I will, Giddy", Nick said. Hours passed. Nick bought the present and went to Gideon´s bakery to help him in baking the cake. It was already dark when it was finally finished, and the chubby fox handed Nick a hefty package that smelled delicious. "Here, it´s finished! She´ll absolutely adore this surprise, that´s for darn sure", he said as Nick paid him. "Thanks a lot for your help, Gideon. See you!" Nick said as he left on his car. "You´re welcome! I wish a happy birthday for her too!" Gideon waved. It was very late, and by a hour, Judy would be home. Coincidentally, that would be at midnight and day would change to her birthday. Nick would be giving the gift just at the right time. He arrived at their small, cozy cottage at Bunnyburrow. Parking outside, he went in with the package. Inside the house, Nick placed the package at a table in the middle of their living room. "Just at the right moment", Nick said to himself as he went upstairs. Soon, the door opened, and Judy walked in. "Huh. I don't usually work this long at ZPD. What a day", she said to herself, until she noticed the package. Eagerly, she went to check it, and found a card attached to it. "Happy birthday to my beloved wife and partner. Sincerely, Nick", she read it and opened the whole package. Judy gasped in amazement as it revealed a huge carrot ice cream cake. She hadn´t seen those kinds of cakes anywhere except in the finest parties in Zootopia with the best gourmet chefs. "Yowzers! Good thing I eat like a horse", she laughed as Nick came downstairs. "Me and Gideon baked it for you together. But careful, there´s a little surprise for you inside the cake. Allow me", he said. The fox took a knife and cut a corner from the cake, revealing a box. Judy looked stunned as the box revealed a tiny diamond tiara that Nick placed on her head gently. "The guy at the jewelry store said that it was the most valuable item there, so naturally it´d be the one that my princess deserves. You should wear it when we go out dining or into a ball, it´d look wonderful there" Nick explained. "Oh, it´s so beautiful! Thank you, darling!" Judy hugged Nick tightly. As she kissed him too, Nick smiled in satisfaction. Once again, he had managed to make his beloved rabbit happy during her birthday, and it was always worth it. Still, Judy valued his love for her even more than any of the presents given to her. Any time Nick remembered her birthday and celebrated it with her, it always felt wonderful to her. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Nick Hopps continuity